


vulnerability

by PaintedVanilla



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Coming Untouched, M/M, Married Couple, Non-Explicit Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 07:33:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedVanilla/pseuds/PaintedVanilla
Summary: House is vulnerable to Wilson in a way he is with no one else on earth.





	vulnerability

Normally they do this at night, but House has never been a fan of normal.

“Take you ti - _ime!”_

“You were saying?”

House isn’t opposed to letting Wilson nail him during the day; it’s not that he’s opposed to it, it’s just that it’s inconvenient. They both work at the same hospital, but despite that, their days off rarely line up. They’re both too important to be gone at the same time. Plus, House has never been a fan of having sex, and then having to get up and do something else. If they do it at night, before they go to bed, the chances of that happening are little to none. Not none, but little to, which normally isn’t good enough for him, but in this case, it is.

“Go faster.”

“What’s the magic word?”

“Fuck you.”

This morning, however, is an anomaly; another thing House loves, another thing to put him in the mood. They’ve both been up all night, House scratching a twelve year old itch and Wilson winning a poker game. Their matching successes proved to put them in quite the mood.

“You should play poker more often.”

“You should solve cold cases more often.”

“You should - _fuck…_ ”

“I’m trying to.”

House doesn’t say I love you very often, at least not in a meaningful way. He says it to catch Wilson off guard, to tease him, to let him know he’s doing something stupid. He’s enabling House, he’s indulging him, he’s being an idiot and of course House loves him for it, because House also loves reminding him of his idiocy. It’s one of the things he loves about his husband. House’s meaningful ‘I love you’’s are far and few between, but just because he’s not saying them out loud doesn’t mean he’s not telling Wilson.

“Oh, _fuck…_ ”

“Greg…”

House is vulnerable to Wilson in a way he is with no one else on earth. He loves him, and will barely say it out loud. He might even adore him, but Wilson wouldn’t doubt it would take a rigorous amount of torture to get him to admit it. But just because he’s not verbalizing his affections doesn’t mean they’re nonexistent.

“Don’t stop -”

“ _Fuck_ , Greg…”

House’s displays of affection are non traditional, of course. It wouldn’t be like him to go around getting into a routine. He keeps Wilson on his toes; whether he does it by accident or on purpose is up for debate. But without fail, every time he shows Wilson how much he loves him, he reveals how vulnerable he is as well. And nothing will ever cause him more embarrassment, which is why he tends to refrain from such displays in the bedroom.

Unless they happen by accident.

“Oh, _God.”_

“Just James is fine.”

House comes.

He wasn’t even _close_ , and he comes, startling both of them. Wilson stops, his mouth open in an expression less like pleasure and more like shock. House’s euphoria is ripped clean out of his system almost immediately, replaced by such an intense rush of shame he’s surprised he doesn’t die on the spot.

He nudges Wilson with his good leg, trying to act unbothered even though he knows the shade of red his face must be right now. “Keep going.”

“But you just came,” Wilson says dumbly.

“Keep _going,_ ” House repeats, sharper this time, and then a smile creeps onto Wilson’s face as he gets it, and House can’t believe that out of the two of them, everyone thinks Wilson is so much more innocent.

“Aren’t you supposed to have a thing for _playing_ God?” Wilson asks. “Not getting fucked by him?”

House can’t even think of a witty comeback; he’s sure one will come to him later, but for now he pulls Wilson down and kisses him. It’s not because he loves him, it’s just because he wants him to shut up.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for coming to my TED talk


End file.
